Kingdom hearts End of Radiance
by RedClause
Summary: Before Radiant Garden fell, after the apprentices betrayal and how Cloud got his wing. Rumours about a strange monster leads Solar, a resident of CastleTown; into a dark plot as the world around her begins to fall apart. The countdown to the end begins.
1. Season of Rumours

**Kingdom hearts**

_End of Radiance_

_'It is said that all life begins in darkness. We know nothing until we are brought into the world, and we become nothing when we leave it. As we learn and grow in the light, memories are born to fill that empty existence. But where do memories go when they finally fade and fall into the dark?' _

A hand slammed against the glass, small fracture cracks running out over the pressing palm.

"**Subject has awakened!"**

"**No! it's to soon!"**

Voices, muffled voices everywhere and blurred colours that made shapes. It was painful to see. It was painful to think.

"**His mind is racing! The container can't-!"**

Something shatters, the surrounding warmth and weightlessness vanishes. Pain and cold consume all sensations as the world falls on its side.

"**Dammit not now! Call Even!"**

Running, figures running everywhere. Needed to run. Needed to run. Now.

"**No! Stop it! Place the lab in lock down! We can't let it escape!"**

Screaming, weight and more pain against his back. Running. He was running. Faster, more voices calling out.

"**Stop!"**

He needed to run, needed to escape. There was a large space in front of him. A tunnel? No. Hallways, long turning hallways. Strange objects in the walls. Pipes? Orange pipes, copper. They were made of copper! A dead end up ahead, something cut in it. A door! Then…

Daylight.

Something was stirring in the castle, people could feel it. How long had it been since CastleTown had heard from anyone there? A month? A year? Maybe more? Others had gone up to the gates to inquire their ruler, but the knocks remained unanswered. The calls unheard. Finally the townsfolk had stopped their prying and instead focused on the coming winter that was threatening to destroy the gardens. The snow had been just a little more colder, the wind a little more harsher. The once beautiful Radiant Gardens were covered in a blanket of perfect white. But children never saw the dead of winter as anything but a fun time to play. One such child gleefully climbed the many steps leading to that long abandoned Façade.

His little pants of breath came out as white mist and vanished into the crisp air. His boots threatened to slip against every frozen step, but he didn't stop until he had reached the very top." Hah I beat you Cloud! I'm the Champion!"

The other boy was standing a couple of steps below his friend, trying drastically refill his lungs with air. "T-that's because you had a lucky head start! If I hadn't of slipped back there-!"

"Oh don't be a sore loser!" The winner of the race smiled cheekily, brushing back his brown hair and rubbing at his frost bitten nose." You lost because I'm faster then you! Come on admit it!"

"Nah hah not true! I could beat you if I wanted Squall. It was a stupid idea anyway…" The fair haired boy pouted, kicking the snow as he passed Squall and gazed upon the giant gate before them. Their parents didn't like them going near the castle anymore for some reason. It was like all the adults had just suddenly decided to mark it off limits without even saying why. Of course that didn't stop them from getting close. Curiosity was just to tempting and Cloud had always wanted to go inside. Staring up at the outer exterior it was then that the child noticed the foot prints in the snow.

"…Hey Squall…look at this." He pointed with his gloved hand at the tracks that ruined the entrances perfectly flat surface. The other boy came up behind his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeh so? I bet we're not the only kids who play up here. I've seen Lea and Isa hanging around sometimes. They said they managed to get in once, but I bet that's a lie. Like Yuffie said, teenagers can't be trusted."

"She says that about everyone who isn't our age." Cloud rolled his eyes, staring out over the horizon with a runny nose. They were high enough to see the town and fountain gardens, and even make out the ocean and mountains beyond it.

However it was getting late and Squall was starting to shiver, tightening the Lion themed scarf around his neck." Come on, lets go back down. Sissy's probably waiting for us."

"Ha found you!" The voiced caused both boys to jump as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. A small girl in black stockings and pigtails beamed up from the bottom of the stairs. Hands on hips and looking as if she knew it all. "I'm going to tell on you! Your not supposed to be up there!" She giggled before running away.

"Not if we stop you first Tifa! Come on Cloud lets get her!" With that little Squall began to descent the stair way, leaving Cloud to stare at that doorway for a moment before he turned to join the chase.

It wasn't that Cloud had found the foot prints themselves odd. It was just that there were only one sit of tracks running from the stairs to the smaller entryway door in the gate. Cloud never tried to make himself seem smart or brainy. Yet the questions in his head had been buzzing. Didn't that mean someone had recently gone in the castle?

Or come out?

But the passing thoughts were soon forgotten in childish laugher that echoed out over the winter wonderland.

**Chapter One: Season of Rumours**

_Thinking of you, where ever you are._

_I'll be home soon._

_Love dad._

It was neatly made with gold letters and silver patterns along the rim. A collection of different stamps displayed across the inside like a map. Each little cross kiss and hearted dot in the text showed the care and attention to detail that had gone into the letter. But upon seeing the lack of cash in the card Sol did what any other teenager would have done and left it to gather dusk on a shelf. Her room was a complete mess and losing size with each passing day the washing piled up in the corners. She would eventually clean it, but the temptation to just sit on her windowsill and enjoy the weather was far to great.

Reaching up she tightened her long orange ponytail in habit and flicked it to one side. It had been raining now for almost three days straight, leaving Sol with nothing to do but draw to her leisure and avoid the homework sitting rather smugly on her desk. The air was warm at least, making the sound of the rain that much more relaxing and nice. Well, as long as she wasn't standing outside in it. Right on cue she heard the voice of her mother calling her from downstairs.

"Sol? Sol can you go to the market for me please? I need bread?"

Sitting up with a heavy groan the girl called back with some obvious bite in her tone." I'm in my P.j's! Send Lun!" She hadn't planned to go out at all today, so her clothes consisted of a baggy grey T-shirt with a chocobo pattern and a pair of black baggy shorts with matching chocobo themed slippers.

**"I'm not going!"** A second high male voice whined from somewhere in the hallway. A younger boy with very light shocking blonde hair poked his head into Sol's view. He was wearing mostly dark blues and black, with short cut trousers that had far to many zips and pockets. His jumper was equally as ridiculous, with three centre zips running from the bottom and over the turtle neck that was folded down. Sol didn't like the fashion going around Castle Town lately, she really didn't.

Lun gave his sister a rather dirty look, knowing full well that he was in the right but still planning to point it out in the most obnoxious way possible." I helped mom make dinner! You have to get the bread."

"Shut it **twit!** Setting the table isn't helping!" Sol swung down from her window and stormed over to slam her door closed in his face, but Lun was already in the room. The shorter sibling looked up at his sister with crossed arms and narrowed blue eyes.

"Who's a twit moogle brain? It's not fair! I do everything and you just stay up in your room all day doing-"

Before he could say anymore Sol was pushing him towards the landing, she had half a mind to push him right down the stairs. "Get out of my room Loony!"

"**Get off!** Moooooom! Mom! Solar's picking on me again! Mooooom!" Clattering from the kitchen was barely heard over the children's own fighting. Lun made an attempt to thwart Sol's plans by star stretching himself across the doorway.

"Solar! Go to market or I'm not feeding you tonight!" The voice at the bottom of the stairs made that plane and simple, much to Sol's anger and Lun's happy smug smile. Taking her brother into a violent bare hug she pulled him from the doorway and carried him down the hall. His smaller frame was flung towards his own bed as he bounced off and landed but first on the messy bedroom floor. But the kid just looked back grinning in victory as he stuck his tongue out. What Sol would have given to be an only child." Have fun in the rain."

"When I get back I'm going to beat the tar out of you!" With that Sol got ready to go out into the miserable morning.

It was funny how easily your opinion on something could change. Sol liked the rain when she was watching it from her window, yet now she looked positively moody under that bright red umbrella. Her lower legs were getting soaked, socks perfectly damp and making her trip to the market that much more uncomfortable. Maybe she should have worn pants instead of her shorts? At least she had had sense to wear her jacket." Dammit mom…this is child abuse! No one else sends their kid out in a rain storm…"

The market was indeed empty and somehow, Sol wasn't surprised in the slightest. Even the flowers looked drowned in their beds at the squares centre. Stupid Lun, always playing favourites because he was younger. Three years really made all the difference didn't it? She had to do the hard stuff because she was the big sister. It was her 'responsibility' as her mother always liked to say. Grudgingly she made her way into the nearest store, shaking away the rain as the warmth hit her face.

"Well look what the weather dragged in."

"Shut it Lea. Your supposed to greet the customer politely."

A red haired boy sat at the counter with a devilish grin across his face. He was ideally flipping through the notebook that showed the latest stock. His head rested against his hand in a rather bored manner." Ooooh? Last time I checked Sol you tried to get this job before me. How did that work out again? I think I'm doing a pretty good job as I am. Got that memorized?"

Sol snorted, resting her umbrella on her shoulder as she walked over to the bread shelf. "Like I wanted to work away my weekend here anyway. I don't know how you handle staring at boxes all day."

"The Munny's worth it. Hey! I got some new awesome Frisbees! You wanna see?" Lea enthusiastically reached into his sleeveless coat, but Sol just shook her head.

"No. Not really. How much for a loaf?"

"…Five Munny. No wonder you didn't get the job. Your people skills suck." With a disappointed sigh Lea took the bread and turned away to weigh it on the scales. Sol waited in silence, blue eyes studying the rest of the store in detail.

There weren't as many things on the shelves anymore, in fact the place was starting to look rather empty compared to last month. The food was well stocked and fresh as all ways. But the potions were dwindling in numbers, and the first aid area was practically empty."…How come the shelves are so empty?"

"Hm? Oh that, yeh you haven't heard?" Lea covered the bread with all the skill of a five year old trying to wrap a birthday present. It was amazing how he could make air bubbles in brown paper." The Merchants stopped coming a week ago. You seriously haven't notice the lack of Moogles around town?"

Sol's blank blinking face was all the answer he needed."…Do you have no life outside your house Sol? I mean jeez there's being a shut in and-"

"It's been raining!" She protested much to the other teenagers laugher as he popped the goods into a plastic bag." You sound like Isa. Anyway there's been some kind of order from the castle. No-one comes into the Gardens, and no one goes out. Pretty fishy if you ask me. Don't you think?"

The castle had been completely shut off for over a year now. At first it had caused a big stir around town, but over time everyone had just given up on the place all together. But there had been rumours.

Stories about Town folk going up and not coming back, strange noises in the night; Sol hadn't paid to much attention to it. It seemed the castle that had once been a symbol of knowledge and the home of their ruler had been turned into a haunted house. Only the local kids would dare to go near it anymore.

Sol took the bag and handed over her five gold coins. "So…Ansem the Wise suddenly ordered all trade to stop coming in?"

"Like I said. F-I-S-H-Y. Fiiiisssshhhy. Also…" Snapping the notebook shoot Lea looked around , maybe expecting the walls to listen in as he leaned forward." I heard there's a monster down in the Purification Facility."

"…A monster?" Sol couldn't have looked more sceptical even if she tried.

"Yeh! Like people have heard things at night! I bet there's something down here. That's why it's been blocked off and no-one hangs around the market anymore."

"Oooor the adults don't want their kids playing near dangerous equipment and most sane people won't sell their stuff in a storm. Come on Lea get real." She swung the bag over one shoulder and made her way towards the door." There's no such thing as monsters."

Lea raised a brow with a rather disheartened expression." Come on! We don't know that. We've never been outside the town before, there could be plenty of things out there in the world. What about those stories about strange creatures invading a year ago? The guy that sells ice-cream said he saw a giant monster once. I swear ask-Oh wait! I know! Let's go down there when it stops raining! You me Isa and-"

"Forget it. I'm not looking for monsters under the bed. You can believe the rumour mill if you want." Sol was in the doorway tempting to open her umbrella as Lea tried one more time to per sway her.

"It'll be fun!"

"It'll be stupid more like. We're to old to believe in crap like that. Seriously Lea grow up." Stepping back into the rain the door swung shut behind her leaving the red head alone.

"…Jeez. I was just trying to think of something fun to do." With a heavy sigh Lea took out one of his new frisbees and ideally spun it against his finger, muttering to no one in particular." You need to get over your dad Solar. It's turning you into a grump."

Why was everyone so childish? Lun was still a complete brat and Lea just went on about going on little adventures and exploring all day. Sol didn't see the point in it, she was FIFTEEN for crying out loud. She wasn't young enough to get away with things like her brother, and she was far to old to go on wild goose chases anymore. The girl really did think of herself as been stuck in-between, and it was very irritating.

Sniffing as the rain continued to pour down Sol couldn't help but stop in the middle of the square, thinking about what Lea had said.

Off on the side, away from the flower beds was the stairway leading into the underground facility that kept Radiant Gardens water pure. It had indeed been fenced off with tape and marked off with a 'keep out' sign in huge red letters. It was blocked off because it was flooded. Anyone could see that. And yet Sol still stared, her orange hair wsaying in the damp wind.

Suddenly, her umbrella folded backwards in an updraft. And with a yelp and a curse the teen tried to pull the thing in like a violent fish on a rod. But struggle was a losing battle and nature won out in the end, the umbrella freed itself and went spiralling into the sky.

"Oh come on!" That was just perfect wasn't it? In less then ten seconds Sol had gone from half damp to completely soaking wet and the time she got home she'd look like a drowned rat. Arms crossed around her jacket and hair sticking to her face the girl made to run towards the housing distinct, then pause in mid step.

She didn't know why she glanced back towards that stairway, maybe it had just been a flickering thought. But for those short seconds her eyes had glanced in that direction, Sol could have sworn she saw too glowing orbs. They wasn't there when she looked again, but the image had lasted long enough to disturb her. But maybe not long enough to keep her curiosity in check. Mind taken away from rain for a moment the teen made her way towards the ominous dark tunnel way, descending the stairs one step at a time.

There of course was nothing there, but the cold was beginning to make her feel ill and the temptation to duck into the tunnel for shelter was to great.

"Gah! I won't need a freaking bath tonight!" She spat, removing her wet red jacket and attempting to wince it out. The only thing not covered in water was the bread.

Now alone, cold and very miserable Sol sulked to herself about her mother and brother being warm at home. She took her long ponytail and twisting out the water in frustration. But the self pity didn't last long.

_**'clang'**_

_'clang'_

'clang'

Like a startled fox she jumped as tunnel suddenly erupted with sound.

"Holy crap!"

A single note, a single motion of impact against something that carried on until one became many in a haunting echo. Or at least that's what it sounded like, either way it was creepy enough to freak to teenager the hell out.

Pressing herself against the wall in instinct Sol slowly, ever so slowly turned to stare into the tunnel. Her heart beating in her throat. But when nothing else happened and she found herself back in a cold tunnel and nothing more. With a Snort she rolled her eyes."…Monster…sure." An nervous laugh escaped the girls lips before she even knew it was there. There were no such things as monster. The tooth fairy wasn't real, nor was Santa Claus. She wasn't a child anymore.

Pushing herself off the wall she took a couple of steps forward, hand gripping that plastic bag rather tightly.

'…It's just the equipment.' Sol told herself.

'A loose brick hitting a pipe. Or maybe-'

**'clang'**

_'clang'_

'clang'

The bag slipped from her hand. She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could go and didn't dare look back as thunder boomed in the sky.

The loaf of bread lay half revealed on the ground, brown paper now stained with water. In the blackness of the tunnel, two lights appeared; vanishing and reappearing in a blinking motion. Large yellow orbs stared at the abandoned object, they stared for a long time. Then as a flash of lightening brightened the sky a pale hand reached out, fingers flexing and twitching before the bag was pulled into the looming darkness.


	2. Unwanted Visage

**Chapter two: Unwanted Visage **

_It was cold, always so very cold._

Warmth had not been a sensation experienced by the broken mind that now found itself lost and alone within the snow.

How long had he been sitting there? He couldn't begin to answer, time was something he could no longer grasp as his body shook violently to keep warm. Moving would have been pointless. There was nothing to find, no-where to go. His mind was like a blank canvas that had been splattered with small droplets of paint.

Streets, snow, night and day. He knew all of those words and what they were. With every new image those gold eyes took in things had begun to click back into place. The long thing at the end of his vision was a lamppost. It was made of metal and used to provide light in the darkness. It all felt so automatic somehow, like knowing these things was a second nature.

So why couldn't he remember anything of _himself_?

Names were useless if he couldn't even remember his own.

The pain that had been growing in his chest grew as he heard…laughter?

A man and a woman passed, only coming into view for a moment between the two walls that made up his frozen haven. She was in a long coat that white fur around the rims, clutching at the mans arm and smiling. He looked just as happy.

In those few seconds the numbness that had been plaguing his mind seemed to spike with a new sensation. It carried from his chest to his head until he was forced to buckle over.

He ached, the feeling of loss, and the need for company. Loneliness had been something he would have gladly not remembered. But maybe if he reached out for help…?

He moved from his spot that was clearly marked out by the lack of snow, walking out towards the open streets weakly. It hurt to move, but the couple weren't that far away.

His limb reached towards their backs, lips parted in an attempt to call out.

They both turned…

The woman screamed.

0000000000000000000000000

"I'm not lying! Something stole the bread! I went back and everything!"

Solar couldn't believe her mother cared more about food then her own daughters safety. She had explained that something had nearly attacked her, was she supposed to keep hold of the bread while she was running for her life? She was back in one piece and that should have been all that mattered. But no, her mother had yelled at her, forcing her to grit her teeth as Lun pulled faces behind her back to taunt her.

"It was your responsibility Sol. I trusted you with that munny."

Her responsibility? Who had sent her out in a storm in the first place?" I can't believe you! Dammit screw this I'm going upstairs."

Storming up the stairs Solar slammed the door shut and collapsed on her bed, not caring if she was still damp from the rain."…Stupid family. I wish they'd all just disappear."

She shook slightly, the memory of those haunting yellow eyes in the darkness wasn't going to leave her mind any time soon. Bringing her legs up to her chest Sol hugged herself tightly. She would have to apologize to Lea when she got the chance, and warn him to not go anywhere near the water facility.

0000000000000000000000000

It rained for another day and a half before the sun finally reappeared behind the over cast. Light had never seemed so welcomed over the gardens as people finally stepped out of their houses.

The town was seeing a lot of hardships lately, the dramatic weather aside. But everyone carried on as normal, shops were open, adults went to work fixing what the rain had damaged; and most of all everyone ignored the looming questions no-one wanted to ask.

Save for some.

The fountain Court was one of the worse places it by the storm. Completely flooded to the point where the monolith fountains acted like two small islands in a pond.

" I heard monsters are living in the castle. They took it over and that's why no-ones gone in."

"That's stupid. If monsters were in the castle then why haven't they attacked the town yet?"

"There biding their time."

"Come off it Yuffie."

The four friends sat on top of the fountain, legs dangling off the edge while they eat ice-cream. Squall, Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud were spending their spring break doing what children did best. Nothing.

"Well I did hear someone got attacked…but I don't know. It kinda seems silly when you think about it." Tifa brushed back her long dark hair as she spoke, the younger girl sitting next to her pulled a face." Well No-one else can tell us why the castles off limits! So you can't say its not true!"

"It's not true because it's stupid." Cloud added as he plucked the ice-cream stick from his mouth and tossed it into the water.

"You guys suck! Come on Squall back me up! You believe me right?"

The boy at the end of the line just smiled, a light laugh escaping his throat." Well, why don't we find out for ourselves?"

At this all the children glanced to the right, more looking reluctant then happy about such a suggestion. Tifa was the first to answer, getting to her feet and grinning from ear to ear." Yeh! Now that it's not raining we might be able to climb up the walls!"

"What? N-no way I don't wanna go up there!" Yuffie, so annoyed and defensive before was now looking rather panicked; but just Squall smiled.

"What? You don't want to prove your story right?"

"Someone say something about going exploring?" The children glanced down towards the walk way to find Aerith, the oldest of the group by one year after Cloud. Her hair was tied back in its usual long plat with a pink ribbon that matched her pink and white long sleeved dress.

"Your late!" Squall yelled as he made his way slowly over the plank of wood they had used as a bridge.

"Sorry. Mom made me stay home to finish homework. So we're going to the castle today?"

"No we're not! Come on we'll get in trouble!" Yuffie was the last to cross as she moodily stomped over the crickety wood, uncaring if it broke. In fact if it did she'd have a reason to go home and forget going with the others!

Cloud looked rather unpleased about the idea too, but no-one wanted to back down, unless they wanted to be labelled a scaredy cat. Aerith looked over the group and shook her head with a light giggling." Get in trouble? Sounds fun! I bet we can get in if we really try. But…we shouldn't go if Yuffie doesn't. That's not really fair…maybe we should do something we all wanna do?" She muttered much to the little girls angry glare.

"Hey! I can go if I want too-!"

"Then it's settled!" Tifa added as she swung her arm around Aerith's neck." Let's go right now!"

"Alright! Time to find out the Radiant castle mystery!" Squall punched the air triumphantly.

Yuffie opened her mouth, but the damage was already done. Everyone made their way out of the courtyard, leaving the girl to follow in frustration.

0000000000000000000000000

He had stared long and hard at his own reflection, unable to believe the thing that stared back from the darkened window was him.

It couldn't have been! The image…the shape…

_**wrong**_

He had not revealed himself again since the encounter. The horrified looks in those strangers eyes had been enough to prove he was not welcome among people, or anything else for that matter. A dog had crossed his alleyway and shown such hostility...

Without even trying to fight back he had fled from the animal, trying to find some kind of shelter as he wondered with nothing but the humming street lamps for company.

Somehow the stars shinning in the night sky seemed to calm his tormented feelings for a moment. Lost within the tranquil beauty that always came when the evening was at its zenith. The yellow glow from the many windows around him were so warm and inviting.

When he looked in he saw people sitting around fireplaces, mothers, fathers, sisters brothers. Why was he barred from such happiness? Why did he hide his head when unsuspecting eyes turned in the direction of the window.

So many of them. So many yet he could turn to known.

It couldn't be blamed. Seeing his own reflection had only brought him the knowledge that he was indeed deformed, and maybe deserved to be hated for it.

Was it shame he felt? Was it self disgust? How could he feel that way when he knew nothing of himself? No name, or a single memory that connected him to his surroundings.

Fingers…

No.

Claws pressed against the window glass, causing it to crack and strain. Anger swelling up within his chest. Why was he angry? He didn't know…

He was angry because he didn't know!

Glass shattered. There was more screaming. Why couldn't they all just stop screaming?

He wanted the noise to just stop, climbing though the broken window and descending towards the source. Their eyes, he _hated_ the way they looked at him!

Someone tried to hit him, a man. A man with a weapon. He was wielding a fire poker.

Pain, Pain again against his head. He didn't want pain. He didn't want people to cause him pain ever again!

Reaching out he caught the weapon and bended the iron body with such casual ease. The attackers expression was that of shock and complete terror. He was afraid. He should be afraid.

A claw reached out at lightening speed and slashed with a purple hue, cutting open fabric as something warm brushed against his cold skin. The man fell back with a yell. He was the one in pain now. He deserved it! Deserved it for causing him so much agony!

"P-please! The words were spoken in broken tunes. Looming over his victim he slowly cocked his head from side to side as he watched his attacker begin to beg. The man wasn't so brave anymore, he was afraid. He was a coward!

No…

Not a coward…

There were children behind him.

"P-p-please! Don't hurt them! D-don't hurt them!" The two children were crying against their fathers back. Water leaking from the eyes, those were tears.

Anger quickly turned into guilt and self disgust. Backing away like a scolded beast he stared down at his claws, finally noticing the tips were stained with warm crimson blood. Realization cruelly crept into his broken mind, acknowledged with a pathetic whimper of despair.

He was a **monster**.

Unable to bare being in the same room as the man he had so callously stuck in front of his son and daughter. Unable to see their eyes he leaped back into the cold winter night. He couldn't be seen, he couldn't be around people. He needed somewhere to hide somewhere a creature like him couldn't hurt anyone else. Somewhere dark, somewhere alone…


End file.
